The invention relates to a cable deposit device for automatic cable processing units.
The manufacture of double crimped cables by means of automatic cable processing units is known, in which two cables having possibly different cross-sections and different lengths are mutually connected at their one-end by means of a single crimp contact and were likewise each provided with a crimp contact at their other ends. Here, there is a risk of the two cable portions which are mutually connected in this manner becoming tangled with one another, and, after their manufacture, necessitates immediate removal and spatial separation of the two free cable portions by hand, as well as an appropriate deposit area.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cable deposit device of the type mentioned at the outset, which does not have the above-described disadvantages of the previous devices, that is to say by means of which two cable which are processed parallel to one another are deposited in a cable deposit trough such that, even when they are mutually connected at one end by way of a double crimp contact, they are spaced apart from one another at least over part of their length so that they may be separated.